1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release hanging device. Particularly, it relates to a quick-release hanging device mounted on a tool container or the like. It is easy to manufacture with low cost. The connected structure is quite solid. Moreover, its application scope is wide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
About the conventional hanging devices (all not shown), if a user wants to hang something on a wall or on an object, this user usually uses a metal hanging structure (to adhere on, lock on, or nail on a wall). Although it can easily and quickly hang something on the metal hanging structure, the hanging condition is not very firm. In addition, it is hard to relocate the metal hanging structure.
If the above metal hanging structure is replaced by a plastic material, the cost could be lowered. But, it still has the problem that is not easy to relocate.
Another conventional hanging structure is shaped like a hook hanging a small hole of a worker's belt (especially for a construction worker). However, this kind of hook is not a quick-release design. So, the user can't take off this hook quickly.
Thus, it is needed to invent a new hanging device to overcome the above-mentioned problems and disadvantages.